


Aika jona syntyä

by sensaatio



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, draamaa, synkähköä romantiikkaa, vaihtoehtoinen todellisuus, vampyyri!AU
Language: Suomi
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-16
Updated: 2014-02-16
Packaged: 2018-01-12 17:49:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1194081
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sensaatio/pseuds/sensaatio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lopulta Moriarty hyväksyi kohdanneensa vertaisensa ja luovutti. Vampyyriksi muuttaminen ei siltikään tullut kysymykseen, sillä hän ei tuntenut uhriaan, ei tiennyt toisesta edes nimeä. ”Ah, luulen että me kaksi tapaamme vielä uudestaan, herra —?”</p><p>”Holmes”, hän vastasi henki pihisten, ”Sherlock Holmes.”</p><p>”Moriarty”, Jim esittäytyi vuorostaan ja työnsi Sherlockin takaisin seinää vasten. Hän otti Sherlockin käden pois kaulalta nuollakseen haavan kielellään kuivaksi; ja sillä välin, kun Sherlock keskittyi rauhoittelemaan kiihtynyttä pulssiaan, Jim varasti Sherlockin kuluneen rannekellon näppärällä sormitekniikalla. ”James Moriarty”, hän sanoi peräännyttyään kauemmas ja pyyhki suupielensä hihansuuhun, ”mutta voit kutsua minua Jimiksi.”</p><p>Vasta Moriartyn haihduttua korttelien päähän, Sherlock huomasi mitä häneltä puuttui.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Aika jona syntyä

**Author's Note:**

> Ficci ilmestyi alunperin vuoden 2013 Sherlock-joulukalenterin ensimmäisenä luukkuna. Vaikka tässä Jim onkin vampyyri, se ei kuitenkaan ole ficin kattava teema. Sopii siis varmasti myös aiheesta kiinnostumattomillekin, etenkin kun tämä minun vampyyrini ei ole kovinkaan perinteinen.
> 
> Oikoluvusta kiitokseni mahtavalle [Sisilja](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Sisilja)lle! ♥

Sherlockin suunnitelma on todellinen uskonloikka — sekä allegorisesti että kirjaimellisesti.  
  
He ovat viiden tähden hotellissa keskellä Lontoon sydäntä. Parvekkeen ovi on auki hänen takanaan: valkoiset verhot hulmuavat tuulessa kuin Ranskan vallankumouksen liput aikoinaan. ”Luotatko minuun?” Sherlock esittää kolmatta kertaa kysymyksensä, joka on jäänyt vastauksetta.  
  
”Luotan”, sanoo Moriarty, lopulta.  
  
”Hyvä. Sulje silmäsi”, Sherlock sanoo ja ottaa äänettömän askeleen taaksepäin. ”Sulje silmäsi”, hän sanoo uudelleen hiljaa, hitaasti, ja peruuttaa ohuiden verhojen läpi parvekkeelle. Jim rutistaa ripsensä vasten poskiaan niin että hänen kulmansa kurtistuvat: hän ei pidä tilanteesta tai siitä mihin suuntaan asiat ovat kääntymässä, mutta pitäisi olla sokea, ellei olisi nähnyt sitä tapahtuvaksi.  
  
Kaide on vetinen ja kylmä Sherlockin kosketuksen alla. ”Luota minuun”, hän puhuu ääneen, lähinnä itselleen — vakuuttaa onnistuvansa. Hän vilkaisee kaiteen yli: alhaalla on vain asvalttia, hiljainen hotellin edusta. Kauempana kuohuu mustana Thames, jonka vedenpintaan heijastuvat maailmanpyörän ja rakennuksien ja sillan shokeeraavat valot. Taivasta Sherlock ei vilkaise, koska hän on matkalla vain alaspäin.  
  
Tuuli nostattaa hänen pitkän takkinsa helmaa, kun hän heittää oikean jalan kaiteen yli, sitten vasemman: puristaa kaidetta molemmin käsin seisoessaan pienellä korokkeella parvekkeen ulkoreunalla. Jim tulee verhojen läpi silmät suljettuina, on vähällä kompastua kynnykseen. Sherlockia huimaa, joten hän ei enää katso alaspäin, hän katsoo Moriartya. ”Avaa silmäsi.”  
  
”Jos nyt avaan silmäni”, Jim sanoo liioitellun hitaasti ja painaa kämmenet kasvoilleen, varmuuden vuoksi, ”lupaatko, etten näe sinua roikkumassa parvekkeen kaiteessa kuin mikäkin itsetuhoinen apina? Koska minä en välttämättä pelasta sinua. Sinä  _kuolet_.”  
  
”Et voisi elää ilman minua”, Sherlock sanoo, mutta jokin Moriartyn vakavassa äänensävyssä saa hänen aataminomenansa heilahtamaan, kätensä hikoamaan.  
  
”Elin ilman sinua yli sata vuotta, elän ilman sinua vielä toisetkin sata vuotta.  _Sinä_ , sen sijaan...” Jim sanoo ja ottaa varovaisen askeleen eteenpäin, mikä saa Sherlockin vasemman käden sormet irtoamaan kaiteesta. ”Älä ole idiootti, Sherlock.”  
  
”Hyvää  _s-päivää_ , James”, Sherlock sanoo ja päästää itsensä putoamaan. 

 

 

 

  
  
 _6 kuukautta aiemmin..._

  
  
He istuvat kaksin pöydässä nauttimassa päivällistä yhdessä Moriartyn lukuisista asunnoista. Se on olevinaan romanttista: on palava kynttelikkö, tummanpunaiset servietit, sävy sävyä oleva pöytäliina, radio joka soittaa hieman rätisten Bachia. Ehkä suurin ongelma onkin siinä, että he eivät koskaan aterioi samaan aikaan, vaikka he molemmat istuisivatkin samassa pöydässä. Sherlockin edessä on grillikioskista haettu fish 'n' chips -annos ja lasi irlantilaista olutta. Moriartyn edessä on hänen kätensä, diplomaattisesti ristissä.  
  
”Syö”, Jim kehottaa ja tuuppaa pahvirasian lähemmäs Sherlockia, ”tai minä syötän, eikä meistä kumpikaan halua sitä, eihän?”  
  
”En ole nälkäinen”, Sherlock sanoo ja työntää pahvirasian Jimin eteen.  
  
”En kysynyt oletko”, sanoo Jim ja työntää pahvirasian takaisin Sherlockille.  
  
”Miksi söisin, jos minun ei ole nälkä?” sanoo Sherlock, joka on koskettamassa pahvirasiaa, kunnes Jim estää tarttumalla hänen ranteeseen. Sormet puristavat tiukasti ihon ympärille, tarpeeksi tiukasti pysäyttääkseen verenkierron.  
  
”James”, Sherlock varoittaa, kun pelkää ranteensa murtuvan, ”älä unohda.”  
  
”James.”  
  
” _James_.”  
  
Jimin keuhkot paisuvat ilmasta.  
  
Etikkamaustetut ranskalaiset ja turskafilee lentävät symmetrisessä kaaressa seinän kautta lattialle: kalacrispin paahdetut korppujauhot rapisevat kuoresta irti kuin tiimalasin hiekka. Avaamaton olutpullo särkyy lattialle, sen neste sihisee tummana lasinsiruissa. Bachin sävellys tarjoaa viulunjousien kirkkaan, viiltävän värähdyksen, joka jää sekunneiksi soimaan korviin.  
  
Sherlock hieroo vapautunutta rannettaan, eikä käännä katsettaan hetkeksikään pois Jimistä, joka katsoo takaisin ja samaan aikaan ei: aivan kuin hän tuijottaisi  _sisäänpäin_  itseensä.  
  
”Et toimi nyt rationaalisesti, James”, Sherlock huomauttaa. ”Milloin olet viimeksi juonut?”  
  
Jim ei sano mitään. Hänen katseensa jatkaa poissaoloaan.  
  
”Siirrytään olohuoneeseen”, Sherlock sanoo ja odottaa, että Jim tekisi eleen poistuakseen. Tai sanoisi jotain, mitä tahansa. Hiljaisuudessa on se vaara, että sinne voi kadottaa itsensä. Eikä sieltä välttämättä tulla takaisin. ”Voit ottaa niin paljon kuin haluat”, hän jatkaa maanitteluaan.  
  
Jim sulkee silmänsä kuuntelemisen merkiksi.  
  
”Voin jäädä tänne lepäämään”, Sherlock sanoo ja nousee valmiiksi seisomaan.  
  
”Sinä vihaat sitä”, Jim aukaisee suunsa — ja silmänsä.  
  
”Totta kai minä vihaan sitä”, Sherlock huokaa ja koskettaa uudestaan rannetta, joka oli hetki sitten kuin ruuvipuristimessa. ”Mutta vielä enemmän vihaan  _tätä_.”  
  
Sherlock iskee kätensä pöytään osoittaakseen, miten tosissaan hän on. ”Helvetti, James! Ryöstä vaikka veripankki ensi kerralla, kunhan et anna janosi kasvaa näihin lukemiin. Puhut aina hallinnasta ja vallasta, mutta mikä sinä olet mitään sanomaan, kun et pysty kontrolloimaan edes omia voimiasi! Tällä kertaa seuraukset olivat vähäiset”, Sherlock potkaisee jalallaan nurinpäin kääntynyttä pahvirasiaa, ”mutta mitä tapahtuu ensi kerralla? Tai sitä seuraavalla? Mitä jos silloin ei ole pikaruoka-annosta, jonka voisit viskata lattialle? Mitä jos silloin minä olen yksin sinun kanssasi?”  
  
”Ellen tuntisi sinua perusteellisesti, Sherlock–” Jim sanoo, maiskuttelee huuliaan, ”–rakas, niin voisin melkein ajatella sinun  _pelkäävän_  minua.”  
  
”Miten huvittava ajatus tuo olisikaan”, Sherlock sanoo, kohottaa toista kulmakarvaansa mystisesti ja harppoo lasinsirpaleiden ylitse kuin lattialle olisi roiskunut tiskivettä, eikä mitään sen enempää.

 

 

 

  
  
”Kerro minulle jotain kuolemastasi”, Sherlock pyysi eräänä iltana tunnustellessaan pitkää, kuutamonvalkeaa arpea, joka halkaisee Moriartyn selän kuin Thames Lontoon.  
  
Se oli ensimmäinen kerta, kun Jim menetti itsehillintänsä — ja viimeinen, kun Sherlock kysyi mitään Moriartyn menneisyydestä.

 

 

 

  
”Älä pelkää, en aio sanoa  _sitä_  sanaa, vaikka toinkin sinulle lahjan”, Jim sanoo käveltyään portaat ylös Sherlockin asuntoon. Hän katselee ympärilleen huolimattomasti — Sherlock istuu nojatuolissaan ihmeellisessä asennossa tietokone ulottuvillaan — ja istahtaa alas sohvalle, joka on tehty kahdelle. ”Miksi näytät  _tuolta_? Minun tässä kuuluisi murjottaa, eikä sinun.”  
  
Sherlock sulkee tietokoneensa ja heittää kysyvän katseen Jimiin, joka sen myötä selittää: ”Kun tietää olevansa ikuinen, joka päivä on  _s-päivä_  ja täten  _s-päivät_  ovat kadonneet merkityksensä. On vain... päiviä.”  
  
”Jos kertoisit minulle  _s-päiväsi_  — äläkä väitä ettet muista sitä, tiedät itsekin miten valehtelu suurentaa silmiäsi kolme millimetriä — me voisimme joskus juhlistaa sitä”, sanoo Sherlock, jonka syvä ääni värähtää  _s-päivän_  kohdalla.   
  
”Kokonaiset kolme millimetriä!” Jim irvailee, ja saatuaan katsekontaktin Sherlockiin, hän heittää lahjapaketin toiselle puolelle huonetta kepeästi, pienellä kädenliikautuksella vain.  
  
Sherlock saa kopin. Sen jälkeen hän varomattomasti ravistaa ilmassa pakettia, joka kolisee lupaavasti. ”Mitä täällä on, taasko yksi hyödytön James Bond -rannekello?”  
  
”Olet todellinen ilonpilaaja, tiesitkö sen?” Jim huokaa ja aukaisee puvuntakkinsa ainoan kiinni olleen napin.  
  
”Omega-kello maksaa vaivaiset 3 458 puntaa ja on veden- ja iskunkestävä, safiirikristallia, painaa vajaat 1 089 grammaa ja toimii paristotta; käynnistyy automaattisesti kättä liikuttamalla”, Sherlock sanoo ja heilauttaa ranteessaan välkkyvää hopeista rannekelloa. ”Sinä et edes yritä ostaessasi minulle lahjoja. Joka vuosi sama.”  
  
”Mitä suuri etsivä sitten olisi tahtonut? Kaksoismurhan? Vai kolmois?” sanoo Moriarty, joka silittää kädellään sohvan nahkapintaa, kuin kehräävää kissanpentua. ”Ja meistä kahdesta minä olen psykopaatti!”  
  
Sherlock nousee ylös ja laskee avaamattoman lahjapaketin nojatuolinsa painaumaan. ”Sinä tiedät mitä olisin halunnut ja haluan yhä”, hän sanoo ja kömpii sohvalle Jimin viereen. ”Vielä ei ole liian myöhäistä...” Sherlock jatkaa, kiristää toisen löystynyttä kravattia, suoristaa paidankauluksenkin samalla.  
  
”Anna kun mietin”, Jim mumisee ja koskettaa Sherlockin karheahkoa leukaa, joka on jätetty ajamatta sinä aamuna. ”Ei. Vastaukseni on ei.”  
  
” _Miksi_?”  
  
Jim huokaisee kuin asia olisi itsestään selvä. ”Minä en yksinkertaisesti selviäisi ilman sinun vertasi, se saa minut tuntemaan kuin olisin koko maailman valtias, kuin kaikki tottelisi minun tahtoani, saada sinun veresi minun kehooni, nerokkaan Sherlock Holmesin veri  _minun_  sisälläni,  _minussa_  — etkö sinä ymmärrä, etkö sinä ymmärrä!”  
  
Sherlock nielaisee ilmaa.  
  
”Tiedätkö, minä  _kuolen_  jonain päivänä”, hän sanoo kielletyn k-sanan ja inhottavan totuuden, jota kumpikaan heistä ei tahtoisi kuulla. 

 

 

 

  
  
Sherlock oli aluksi vain yksi uhri muiden joukossa; hän joutui Moriartyn hyökkäyksen kohteeksi Dorset Streetillä helmikuun 25. päivä, tarkkaa vuosilukua Sherlock ei pysty muistamaan, vaikka haluaisikin. Se voi johtua siitä, että niihin aikoihin hän oli huumekoukussa ja vietti öitä kaduilla kodittomien kanssa — se oli tietoverkoston luomista, ei pelkkää päätöntä harhailua ja 'rellestämistä', kuten Mycroft asian ilmaisi — eikä hän silloin erottanut muuta kuin päivät ja yöt toisistaan, kiitos valoisuuden ja äänien.  
  
Katu oli autio, Sherlock odotti taksia. Hänet vedettiin syrjään: suu peitettiin nahkahanskalla, keho työnnettiin seinää vasten toisella keholla, voimakkaammalla keholla, hänen kaulahuivinsa revittiin irti ja heitettiin lähellä haisevien roskien luokse. Sherlock yritti rimpuilla irti, mutta vaikka hänen kimppuunsa hyökännyt oli häntä päätä lyhyempi, Sherlock ei päässyt liikkumaan senttiäkään: hyökkääjä oli vahvempi, nopeampi ja ketterämpi, ainakin kolmen ihmisen veroinen.  
  
Vesi tulvahti hänen silmiinsä ja hän luuli kuolevansa siihen paikkaan, kun pitkät kulmahampaat upposivat hänen kaulansa pehmeimpään kohtaan. Kaikki sujui niin kuin Moriarty oli suunnitellutkin — hänen uhrinsa veri maistui makeammalta kuin jumalten viini ja värjäsi hänen suunsa synninpunaiseksi kuin Eedenin puutarhan kypsät hedelmät — kunnes tuli juomisen jälkeinen vaihe, jossa hänen piti tyhjentää tapahtuma uhrin muistista. Toinen vaihtoehto olisi imeä kaikki veri, jokainen pisara, jolloin uhri kuolee ja täten tulee verettömäksi eli kuolee vampyyriksi, joka tarvitsee verta pysyäkseen kuolleena. Moriarty ei kuitenkaan ollut koskaan muuttanut ketään, koska hänen mielestään sellaiset jumalalliset voimat tulee  _ansaita_ , eikä saada ilmaisena lahjana (hän oli  _ansainnut_  omansa). Siksi muistintyhjennys olikin ainoa vaihtoehto hänelle.   
  
Mutta vastoin kaikkia muita uhreja, Sherlockin muisti ei pyyhkiytynyt noin vain. Jim pinnisteli; painoi sormensa ohimoilleen ja rutisti silmänsä kiinni, tuli fyysisesti hengästyneeksi kamppailusta — myös Sherlock haukkoi henkeä tuntiessaan, miten jokin yritti murtautua hänen mielenpalatsiinsa, muistiinsa, kehonsa keskukseen. Sherlock puristi tiukempaa kaulaansa tyrehdyttäessään verenvuotoa ja puuskutti taistellessaan tunkeutujaa vastaan.  
  
Lopulta Moriarty hyväksyi kohdanneensa vertaisensa ja luovutti. Vampyyriksi muuttaminen ei siltikään tullut kysymykseen, sillä hän ei tuntenut uhriaan, ei tiennyt toisesta edes nimeä. ”Ah, luulen että me kaksi tapaamme vielä uudestaan, herra —?”  
  
”Holmes”, hän vastasi henki pihisten, ”Sherlock Holmes.”  
  
”Moriarty”, Jim esittäytyi vuorostaan ja työnsi Sherlockin takaisin seinää vasten. Hän otti Sherlockin käden pois kaulalta nuollakseen haavan kielellään kuivaksi; ja sillä välin, kun Sherlock keskittyi rauhoittelemaan kiihtynyttä pulssiaan, Jim varasti Sherlockin kuluneen rannekellon näppärällä sormitekniikalla. ”James Moriarty”, hän sanoi peräännyttyään kauemmas ja pyyhki suupielensä hihansuuhun, ”mutta voit kutsua minua Jimiksi.”  
  
Vasta Moriartyn haihduttua korttelien päähän, Sherlock huomasi mitä häneltä puuttui.

 

 

 

  
  
Sherlockin kantapäät vain hipaisevat maata, hänen takkinsa täyttyy ilmasta, hulmuaa kuin laskuvarjo, sydän nopeuttaa tahtiaan. Oikea, oikea, vasen, rautaverkko — hänen kaulahuivinsa on vähällä jäädä kiinni terävään kulmaan. Paloportaat, katto, toiset paloportaat alas, risteyksestä oikealle, mutta — kuja olisi oikotie. Sherlock vaihtaa suuntaa, ei pysähdy suotta hengittämään, vaikka hänen kylkeään pistää. Hän juoksee pitkin Lontoon öisiä katuja varjostamansa murhaajan perässä, kuin nälkäinen hämähäkki kutomassaan seitissä.  
  
Taivas on pikimusta kirkkaine valkoisine tähtineen, melkein kaunis.  
  
Hänen luulemansa oikotie osoittautuukin umpikujaksi. Sherlock on kääntymässä jälleen, on jo menettänyt kallisarvoista aikaansa liiaksi, mutta sitten häneen tartutaan kiinni ja hänet paiskataan vasten lähintä seinää, punatiilistä, hän voi melkein kuulla kylkiluidensa naksahtavan poikki, yksi yhden jälkeen,  _niks naks_ , selän kipu on mieletön. Se on Moriarty, tietenkin, hän ja hänen teatraalisuutensa.  
  
”Iltaa,  _Sherl_.”  
  
”—  _ock_ ”, Sherlock viimeistelee, koska hän inhoaa lempinimiä, ja puhaltaa ilmat keuhkoistaan, puristaa kädellään kylkeään käpristyen kokoon kuin sanomalehtipallo takkatulessa. ” _Tuo_  sattui, James.”  
  
”Sinä liioittelet”, sanoo Jim, joka nuolaisee huuliaan ja sen jälkeen painaa sormenpäänsä Sherlockin kaulalle, kokeilevasti, hellävaroen, niin että toisen iholle tulee vain viisi valkoista täplää jotka katoavat heti kun Jim irrottaa otteensa, ei tunnetta tukehtumisesta, ei hapenpuutetta. ”Emme ole nähneet kuukauteen, kaipasitko minua, mitä olet tehnyt, tiedätkö missä minä olin?”  
  
”Anna — minun — hengittää”, Sherlock huokaa ja tönäisee Jimin kauemmas saadakseen itselleen tilaa, saadakseen selkänsä suoraksi ja hartiat paikoilleen, hengityksensä tasaantumaan. ”Yksi, miksi olisin kaivannut sinua? Kaksi, sitä tavanomaista, minulla oli juuri tapaus kesken, kun sinä tulit häiritsemään. Kolme, en tiedä, mutta epäilemättä sinä aiot kertoa sen minulle vielä tänään, todella, olet kuin lahjojaan odottava lapsi joulupäivänä.”  
  
Jim virnistää niin, että hänen valkoiset hampaansa vilahtavat hämärässä. ”Odottavatko minun lahjani sinun luonasi vai hotellihuoneessa?”  
  
”Tuhmat lapset eivät saa lahjoja, herra Moriarty”, Sherlock sanoo ja kohottaa toista kulmakarvaansa.  
  
Hän lähtee kävelemään poispäin kujalta, Jim seuraa häntä kuin varjo. He vilkaisevat tähtitaivasta yhtä aikaa, niin painostavasti se roikkuu heidän yllään, kuin valmiina putoamaan alas heidän päälleen, mutta kumpikaan ei sano mitään. Kunnes Jim sanoo: ”Olen ollut tänä vuonna kiltimpi kuin viime vuonna. Vannon tämän käsi sydämelläni.”  
  
”Sinulla ei ole sydäntä”, Sherlock huomauttaa, tylysti. ”Olet kuollut, muistatko?”  
  
”Joku on tänään hyvällä tuulella”, Jim sanoo ja työntää kädet taskuihinsa. ”Oletko yhä vihainen viime  _s-päivästäsi_ , siitä kun joku kerrankin sanoi sinulle ei?”  
  
”Mistä? Ai siitäkö? Olin jo unohtanut”, Sherlock valehtelee niin läpinäkyvästi, että lapsikin huomaisi sen — ja hän tekee sen tahallaan, koska hän haluaa Jimin tietävän, ettei hän ole unohtanut saati anteeksiantanut. “Huoneen numero?” Sherlock kysyy tylsistyneenä Jimin povitaskun sisällöstä.  
  
”221, hassu sattuma, eikö?” Jim sanoo ja vetää avainkortin esiin.  
  
”Niin, sattuma”, sanoo Sherlock ja työntää kädet taskuihinsa.

 

 

 

  
  
Sherlock tapasi John Watsonin sillä välin, kun Moriarty oli kuukauden poissa. Sinä iltana Lontoo oli kuin vastikään ravistettu lumisadepallo, jossa Sherlock kiirehti eteenpäin, ei syystä että hänen pitäisi olla jossain, vaan koska elämä on liian lyhyt, aikaa on liian vähän ja hänen  _täytyy_  olla parempi ja enemmän, koska hän ei koskaan ole aivan täsmälleen yhtä nopeaälyinen tai teräväsanainen kuin Moriarty — kuin jahtaisi horisonttia tai omaa varjoaan. Sellainen on enemmän kuin turhauttavaa.  
  
He törmäsivät, kun tuntematon mies, päätä lyhyempi, osui selkä edellä hänen olkapäähänsä. Sherlock ei menettänyt tasapainoaan, mutta mies horjahti uhkaavasti, pelasti tilanteen viime hetkellä. ”Anteeksi, en katsonut eteeni, minä —”  
  
Hän puhui vaiteliaana ja jokseenkin alakuloisena, niinpä Sherlockin oli pakko vilkaista häntä tarkemmin, uteliaisuudesta. Hän luki miestä hyvin, kuin olisi tuntenut hänet pidempäänkin. ”Olet vasta palannut ulkomailta ja yksinäinen, pettynyt moniin asioihin, viimeisimpinä lähipubin olueeseen joka ei olekaan kovin kehuttavaa, ajat ovat muuttuneet siitä kun olit viimeksi Lontoossa, tänään on sinun s–”  
  
Sherlock jätti lauseensa kesken. Sana takertui hänen kurkkuunsa kuin kalanruoto. ”Kyllä, aivan, syntymäpäiväni”, mies viimeisteli sanan hänen puolestaan. Hänen äänensä ja silmänsä muuttuivat kirkkaammiksi, kuin jokin olisi sytyttänyt valot niihin. ”Mistä ihmeestä sinä tiesit?”  
  
Sherlockin olisi tehnyt mieli vastata ja kertoa, miten helposti asia on nähtävissä jos huomioi lompakon sijainnin tai leimatun metrolipun hänen taskunsa pielessä tai upouuden kaulahuivin, jonka hintalappu oli unohtunut roikkumaan. Hän kuitenkin pysyi hiljaa, koska se oli täysin merkityksetöntä, koska hänen ei tarvinnut tehdä vaikutusta siihen mieheen. Hetkeen kumpikaan ei sanonut mitään, he vain tuijottivat toisiaan. Kevyt lumisade hälveni, katujen lumi alkoi sulaa.  
  
”Asun aivan tässä lähellä, haluaisitko, tai siis, tarkoitan —”  
  
Mies puhui takerrellen ja hitaasti saamatta mitään aloittamaansa lausetta valmiiksi. Sherlock muisti Moriartyn, jonka jokainen sana on  _bon mot_  ja joka on yhtenä ainoana ihmisenä torjunut Sherlockin, lukuisia kertoja, sanonut ei ja pysynyt siinä — ja nyt tämä tuntematon mies, joka fyysisesti törmäsi häneen, oli valmis tekemään tuttavuutta hänen kanssaan, kutsui kotiinsa tietämättä hänestä mitään.  
  
”Haluaisinko mitä?” Sherlock kysyi.  
  
”Äh, ei mitään, ei yhtään mitään. Unohda.”  
  
”Tulen mielelläni”, Sherlock sanoi, vaikka se ei ihan totta ollutkaan. Hän oli kuitenkin utelias ja kiinnostunut, hämillään siitä että joku on kiinnostunut hänestä ilman, että häneltä haluttaisiin jotain vastineeksi. ”Kermakakkua en kuitenkaan kaipaa.”  
  
”Hienoa”, mies sanoi hymyillen lämpimästi, aidosti. ”Ei minulla olekaan kuin teetä ja keksejä. Ai niin, olen John, John Watson.”  
  
Johniksi esittäytynyt ojensi kätensä, mutta Sherlock ei edes vilkaissut sitä. ”Nimi on Sherlock Holmes”, hän sanoi totuudenmukaisesti, vaikka olisi ehkä ollut kannattavampaa valehdella.  
  
John Watson johdatti heidät Baker Streetille, asunnon mustassa, kiiltävässä ovessa lukivat numerot 221 ja kirjain B, B niin kuin behaviorismi. Hassua, Sherlock mietti. Yksi tunnetuimmista behavioristeista on nimeltään John B. Watson.  
  
Se olikin ehkä ainoa mielenkiintoinen asia siinä illassa. He joivat huonosti haudutettua teetä, jossa oli jäänteitä teenlehdistä, ja koko ajan John tuijotti häntä kuin ei olisi eläissään nähnyt mitään niin mielenkiintoista. Sherlock tuijotti Johnia myös, mutta täysin eri tavalla: tuijotti, miten Johnin tummien silmien väri syveni asteen tai pari, vaaleat hiukset vaihtuivat tummiin, ylähuulen yläpuolelle ja leukaan kasvoi parransänkeä, otsa sai lisää pituutta, painaumat silmien alla haalenivat —  _Moriarty_. John kertoi tarinaa siitä, miten hän oli löytänyt asunnon, jonka sijainti ja hinta-laatusuhde olivat mitä loistavimpia, mutta Sherlock ei saanut sanoista selvää.  
  
Hän ymmärsi olevansa väärässä paikassa väärän henkilön kanssa. Se oli kuvottavaa.  
  
Posliinisen, kermanvaalean teekupin sirpaleet kelluivat värittömässä teessä, mauttomassa teessä, teessä jota hänen ei olisi pitänyt alun perinkään mennä juomaan. Sherlock ei jäänyt selittelemään tai liioin pahoittelemaan tai auttamaan siivouksessa, hän vain katosi tiehensä tietäen, ettei hän enää koskaan palaisi John Watsonin luo.

 

 

 

  
  
Moriarty on joskus ajatellut kyllästyvänsä Sherlockiin ajan myötä, mutta hän ei koskaan kuvitellut, että Sherlockin olisi mahdollista kyllästyä häneen. Hän oli naiivisti luullut, että heidän ansa ansasta, valhe valheesta, salaisuus salaisuudesta, haaste haasteesta -pelinsä voisi kestää ikuisesti, tai ainakin niin kauan, kun Sherlock eli. Miten vääräksi jokin niin tavallinen ja merkityksetön ihminen kuin John Watson voikaan hänet todistaa. Sellaisia ovat kadut pullollaan, siinä missä joulukoristeitakin, ei tarvitse kuin valita mieluisensa.  
  
”Joko jalkasi voi paremmin?” Jim kysyy Sherlockilta, joka tulee istumaan hänen viereensä nyrjähtänyttä nilkkaansa arastellen. ”Minulla olisi ollut muutama tyyppi, joista hankkiutua eroon. Olisit voinut heittää heidät ulos ikkunasta itsesi sijaan.”  
  
”Muistan tuon ensi kerralla”, Sherlock sanoo vaiteliaana, jotenkin etäisenä. Jim vetää hänet lähemmäs ja painaa kasvonsa toisen kaulaan, nuuhkaisee, huumaantuu. Sherlockin veren tuoksu värisyttää häntä: tehdä jotain peruuttamatonta, imeä Sherlock kuiviin — se on jotain, mitä Sherlock haluaa. Se on jotain mitä Jimkin haluaa sillä hetkellä, koska jo huomenna voi olla liian myöhäistä. Huomenna Sherlockin voi kaataa toinen John Watson, tai kolmas, tai neljäs, huomenna Sherlock voi jäädä pysyvästi asuntoon 221B. Jos hän imisi Sherlockin kuiviin  _nyt_ , huomenna Sherlock ei edes kävelisi kaduilla ihmisten aikoihin.  _Jos_.  
  
Sherlock katsoo ilmeettömänä, kun Moriarty kiertää kätensä hänen ranteensa ympärille. Jim huomaa, että Sherlockilta puuttuu hänen rannekellonsa. Sellaiset pienet asiat puhuvat rivien välissä, kertovat kahta täysin eri tarinaa. Pitävät jos-sanan jos-sanana, koska mitä hän on tehnyt, ostanut Sherlockille aikaa lahjaksi joka  _s-päivä_ , eikä Sherlock edes aio käyttää sitä.  
  
”Vien sinut sinne joskus. Dubliniin. Haudalleni. Siellä käyminen huvittaa minua suuresti. Ehkä maaliskuun kahdestoista päivä? Sanoit minulle kerran, että voisimme juhlistaa sitä joskus.  _S-päivääni_. No, nyt tiedät milloin”, Jim puhuu katkonaisesti kuin radio, jonka kanavat vaihtuvat kesken kaiken. Sherlock nuolaisee huuliaan. Hän hymyilee silmillään, mutta sitä Jim ei näe.  
  
”Kuulostaa hyvältä”, hän sanoo, pitää äänensä innottomana jotta ei herättäisi epäilyksiä, ”juhlistaa  _s-päivääsi_. Lupaan keksiä sinulle jotain spesiaalia.”

**Author's Note:**

> Otan ficcihaasteita vastaan milloin tahansa, älä epäröi laittaa minulle viestiä [tumblr](http://sensaatio.tumblr.com)issa. ♥


End file.
